


At Least He Didn’t Get YOUR Hair

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: An extremely exhausted new Daddy still has the capacity to snark about his husband’s messy hair.





	At Least He Didn’t Get YOUR Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for running this fest. It's one of my favourites. ♥

**At Least He Didn't Get _YOUR_ Hair**

**Author's Note:**

> Please help promote the fest by sharing your favourite submissions so more people can enjoy the HD Mpreg fest
> 
> Thanks!  
> Author and artist reveals are on June 16th.


End file.
